


Easier to Run

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (english) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Language, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Tony thinks about his feelings for Peter.[to understand the whole situation you MUST readStray Heart][Stray Heart ~ Tony's POV]





	Easier to Run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Es más fácil correr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889760) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> Yup.  
> Me again with a Linkin Park's song.  
> And me again with a kind of next part of Stray Heart.  
> I prefer to give SH an ending and start something new, because... well... you've to read it to understand why ^u^-  
> I hope you like it ;3
> 
> \-----
> 
> Sorry for the typo and grammar mistakes ^.^; English isn't my mother language.

So, there’s no way that something like this it could happen.

I wasn’t prepared either.

I didn’t know that something like this could happen… to me.

Anyway, this is a sad story of a man who thought he could have everything but actually… he had nothing.

 

It was like… nine years ago? Ten years ago? Since the day I shout out to the world, “I’m Iron-Man”.

What happened next? The same shit that usual. Like, c’mon! I’m Tony Stark! Journeys with luxury, all the women I could have –and the ones that I couldn’t, too. Everything you could imagine a billionaire playboy could have, I had it thrice because of the Iron-Man thing.

I have had misbehavior sometimes, but I could figure it that out. I tried to be in a stable relationship with Pepper, you know, my pretty assistant; but the truth is I will never be prepared for marriage. Even yet, I could say that the time we spent together were the ten fucking better years of my life. She never cared about the affairs I had and stuff. We had a kind of agreement to never tell each other about it and never to let the people know about it. We were the ‘couple of your dreams’ if I may say.

 

Years passed, stuff happened, I made friends, I made enemies –ones from Earth, others from the space. The usual. That was, of course, before the disaster of the Sokovia Accords. You know the whole story, ones agreed, others didn’t; in the middle of it, the king of Wakanda’s death… So we had to take the situation in our hands even when that meant to kick your friends’ asses.

 

So we were in a middle of some kind of recruitment when I watched one of these videos on YouTube of a guy that could stop a car with bare hands. It was amazing. I mean… Have you already watch it, right? I’m sorry, that’s out of the line. What I was talking about…? Yeah, this guy… He was a kid, actually –living with a sexy woman who said she was his aunt. At first, I wanted to punch his face, he said something that really kicked my ass out, and I wanted to give him a lesson; but throwing back in time, I think he had a point, and I wasn’t exactly _wanted_ to give him a lesson. I mean… I dunno. How could I say it? I don’t wanna sound like a teenager girl in love, but… yeah, _that_ made me falling in love with him.

 _Gosh_ , there you go, I sounded like a teenager girl in love.

 

What happened next were just excuses to spend more time with him. And I’m not telling you that I tricked to get him in my team. I didn’t mention anything about the Accords because I’m pretty sure he would be against me if I did it… and I didn’t want that. We just could say that I _skipped_ unnecessary information and I told him just what I want--what he really needed to know. 

I moved closer to this kid, but, what to do when you’re out of ideas? I couldn’t keep telling him secrets of his suit that actually _wasn’t there_.

So the last thing that came to my mind was to _do it._ With him. With a fifteen years old high-school student. What should I say? It was _so fucking incredible_. I’ve never do it with someone else that… way before. I’m not talking about to do it with a guy, I mean… _everything_. I’ve never felt that way before with anyone else, Pepper either. I knew I had fallen in love with him but I didn’t know how to tell him. To make myself clear: I was fucking afraid to losing him. What if he gets tired of a man like me? How the age gap could affect our relationship? How the only family he has could manage that we –or at least, me- had falling in love with a man?

 

 _Fuck_ … I had so afraid to losing him.

That’s why I threaded him the first time. It was with something about the suit. The second time I talked with the chief of his aunt to make her promote in a proper way with a pay rise, of course. The third time it was about the apartment rent, and so on until to not have any excuses and just snap my fingers to have sex with him.

 

Now I’m thinking about it… I dunno if he even cared just a little about me. I think it was the idolizing thing. He was always calling me ‘ _Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark_ ’ with that childish voice… Geez…, gimme a break… Whatever, the game just keep going, we did it over and over. I pretended to fall sleep just to wait until him to do it, so I could just stare at his sleeping face until he start to moving and wake up. Sounds creepy, right? It wasn’t for me. I liked to do it. That was the only time that I had been… me…

I wasn’t Tony Stark when I harassed him. I wasn’t. I didn’t mean to do it. I regret myself to do it, but there wasn’t other way to keep him by my side. And I could die if he wasn’t.

 

Perhaps I was an idiot all the time. I’ve thought about it the last weeks.

I’ve even had looking for a loft for his aunt and him, I was talking with my MIT connections so he didn’t have to care about his future in college, and I really _wanted_ to make a step further with him. Now I’m serious about him. But there were an odd situation, he didn’t reply my messages right away, but one night, he did. The tracker on his phone –yeah, I put a tracker on his phone because I didn’t want that a situation similar to the Vulture surprise me again- was in the location he told me he was, but something was torturing me. So the next day I went to his house, we talked, we fucked and I told him a lie. Like, we had talking about the moving thing last night. And he was agreed. That was the reason behind the tracker I inject him –yes, I did it. Not that I didn’t trust in him anymore, but still, I wanted to be sure that he wasn’t in danger.

 

So that same afternoon he moved.

He went to a friend’s home. The coordinates were approaching there but I manage to reach there before him and I tried to cover myself faking that I was reading a magazine. Then he came and waited for someone else.

I surprised because of the stupid smile on his face. If I have to be honest he never smiled at me like that. He smile was fucking shining and I couldn’t help but to giggle like the kid I were been once. So, he was there, waiting, and you could never imagine the expression on my face when I saw the very same former Captain America, Steve Rogers walking toward him. He even dared to touch his hips and even kissed him.

I could feel my own spit feeling bitter going down on my throat.

I mean, when I missed Peter? Why I didn’t realize it until then? My love wasn’t enough for him? In which part of the way I took the wrong direction?

Maybe I should say him that I was falling in love with him from the beginning. But I couldn’t, and there were the consequences.

 

I stood up.

I could see Peter’s eyes widely open. I couldn’t but to smile because of his exaggerate reaction.

“No time to see you, Cap.” I said, with a cocky voice. I wanted to sound like that. Cap took a step far from Peter, but he was still protected him with one arm. Protecting from whom? Me? Really?

“Tony.” He just said.

“I think you have something that belongs to me.”

That wasn’t my best line. Could I unsay me? I did it if I could.

The truth is I unsay many things that I’ve say in the past if I have the chance. I just wanted to love that kid, okay? But I’m a stupid man that doesn’t know how to do it. I didn’t know other way to do it but the way I did.

 

I don’t know if there will be other chance in my life to get Peter back. Maybe there won’t.

But the point is I’m not gonna lose him. I’ve made so stupid things before and if to retrain him by my side is one of them, be very welcome, my dear stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! ^3^♥  
> What are your thoughts about it? Do you like the oneshot? :3


End file.
